does love really exist
by KILLJOYY
Summary: a girl thats different from any girl ever imgagine. who has dream job but is missing one thing in her life. her boss JEFFREE STAR  is awsome and kind. she in for a ride of her life. with the band BLOOD ON THE DANCE FLOOR too.


I totally made this up it came to me in a dream I do not own blood on the dance floor or Jeffree star

"She can go lower than I ever really thought she could Face down, ass up The top of yo booty jiggling' out yo jeans Baby pulls yo pants up I like it when I see you do it Better than I ever seen it done before A lot of women drop it to the ground BUT, how low can you go Lower than yo' mamas ever seen it in her lifetime" music popping loud.

As I turn around I can see Jeffree star grinding with some dude and Daniel taking back ten 99 bananas shots.  
>I still can't believe I work for Jeffree star; my dream came true but only half of it. But I do not really care. The club was burning up it felt like the sun was in the club. I check my phone it was 12 PM.<br>I knew that we had work the next day at 10. As I look up I saw Jeffree walk toward me stumbling. Heyyyyyy Bitchhh" Jeffree slurred Hey, I am about to leave. I said "Whhhyyyyyyy, don't leave" Jeffree said We all got to leave soon we have work in a few hours.  
>Sooo HICUP, I don't feel good" Jeffree said Ok, let me take you back to your room, let me go tell the others.<br>Nooo, I am fine hiccup, I feel sick" Jeffree said I told you, wait here I see Daniel let me go tell him . I said As I walk away from Jeffree, I see danle at the end of bar still drinking.  
>Daniel, Daniel! I yelled Yeeesss, oh hey Britt" Daniel said I am taking Jeffree back that the hotel room now. I said Ok, do you want some before you leave" Daniel asked Naa I am good, peace am out man. I said ''kk, bye Daniel said As I walk back to Jeffree I see him sleeping on the bar counter. I laugh a little bit. I took jeffree's arm and put it our head. I knew he was super tall so when I try to walk he drags against the floor.<br>So I put Jeffree on the floor and took off his amazing high heels that I was so envy of his shoes. I crouch down and I tap on Jeffree leg.  
>"Hunhh''. Jeffree Jeffree get on my back. I said Jeffree flop on top my back and locking his arms around my neck. I stood up holding Jeffree and walking out of the club.<br>As I walking down the hall I seem hookers walks in out of the hotel. There was this one manly looking one. That was wearing white fish nets with an extra small skin tight dress.  
>I thought I saw hisher dick bulge out of the red dress. I kept on walking, I finally reached the elevator as I got in the elevator I pushed level 50.  
>As the corny elevator music played Jeffree shifted his weight onto my right side more.<br>The elevator doors:  
>I walk out of elevator I could hear another elevator door open. There were two guys wearing baseball hats. I thought they were hiding from someone it seems. Then I kept walking toward our room. I heard chanting "BLOOD- ON THE DANCE BLOOD- ON THE DANCE FLOOR!<br>BLOOD- ON THE DANCE FLOOR!  
>BLOOD- ON THE DANCE FLOOR!<br>I was curious why there were people in front of a room asking for blood on the dance floor. When I looked up there they were Dahive vanity and jay vonmonroe. I was so in shock I drop Jeffree on the floor I felt so bad. I am so happy he won t remember that I drop him. Ok so two of my dreams came true I got to meet Dahive vanity, well he walk passed me so that must count for something. Right?  
>Hey everybody Dahive said Hey whats up jay said I love you a fan girl said Can we have a photo of you guys another fan girl said Yeah jay said Sounds like fun Dahive said Mhmm Jeffree star slurred Oh shit, sorry Jeffree I said<p>

I lean down and pick up Jeffree and carried him bridal shower way. I duck my head downward hopeful none of those fans will recognize Jeffree. Oh wait its Jeffree star that would not recognize him duh?

AHHHHH the of the girls scream I turn around.  
>Its Jeffree star, omg! Half of the fan girls ran toward me and Jeffree. I looked up I see Jay and Dahive looking at me. Jay smile at me but Dahive just stare at me I was shock he did not seem happy or happy to look at me. His aura was off (ooh yeah guys I see people aura I know kinda cool I tell you later about my power.)<p>

I am sorry girls Jeffree is much tried and busy right now but if come back tomorrow he will be able to take photos and sign autographs for you guys. I said AWWWWWW fan girls said Bye Jeffree . Fan girls said Get some sleep Jeffree. fan girls said bye. fan girls said

Yes that was easier than I expected. I pull out our room key my pocket. I did feel like carrying Jeffree so instead I drag him against the rug and tile. He goes to be upset when he wakes up but who cares. I kicked off my heels and slipped out my dress and put on some blue and green fuzzy pjs. I had a little struggle whille changing Jeffree cloths into his favorite pink hello kitty tank top and shorts pjs. When I was done Jeffree flop on the bed and started to snuggle with the pillow.

Night Jeffree, love you I said Mhhhmmm Jeffree said

I walk to the door that conjoins two rooms together and jump into my bed and fell to sleep. 


End file.
